Undead (A Bleach Story)
by crashmanboy
Summary: They were destined to be the next great rock band. If they can survive going back to the high school they hated the most. IchiYoru IchigoxYoruichi OCxTia OCxNel Disclaimer: I don't own any fandoms or songs in this story. Please read and Review. This will be crossposted in other fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I know I have not really been updating my other two stories in the past couple of years, especially Firebreather: Evolution since I have gotten positive reviews for that story. See, the problem is that I don't write very often and since I have a steady job and started college last August, I still don't write my stories as often as I should. Basically I get an idea of what I want to write in my head, but then I write it for a while and just forget about it and not continue it at all. I am trying my best to remedy that. Plus, I used to write each chapter of a story, then post it and after it has been posted, write the next chapter, post it, you get the idea. I never really stopped to take my time to write out over 1000 words. Just bear with me guys. I'm starting to make my chapters longer and hopefully it works out.**

**Now that that's out of the way, let me tell you about this story. Ever heard of the band Hollywood Undead? They're a nu metal/hard rock band that is really popular and my favorite band. The members all have stage names and wear customized masks to look cool (I don't know if they still do anymore due to them not wearing them in some of their music videos). Well, this story is about 4 of my favorite characters in books, comics, and anime and 2 OCs being the members of Hollywood Undead. It is inspired by the story, "The Boys Behind The Masks" by XxxblackwolfxxX. This will be cross posted across the 4 fandoms the characters are in. And before you ask, I have already decided the pairings for each member.**

**Charlie Scene: Ooh, will there be salsa?**

**Johnny 3 Tears: Hell no! The last time we went to a party, you stuck your wang in it! So no! And Jay, stop making out with your girlfriend! Aw, man, do you have to get your saliva on the couch? Gross!**

**J-Dog: *flips off J3T***

**Danny: Start the story already, Berry boy!**

**J3T: I will... WHEN YOU STOP CALLING ME BERRY BOY, MR. TOXIC TICK!**

**D: *throws a toilet seat at J3T's head***

**J3T: Hey! That better be unused!**

**Funny Man: Yo, Charlie, you said there would be weed I could light up at this shindig, so where is it?**

**CS: Funny, I never said there was going to be weed. You were stoned out of your mind.**

**Da Kurlzz: Anybody seen my hair gel? I know you took it, Charlie!**

**Crashmanboy: Why do I put up with such morons?**

**All: SHUT UP, CRASH!**

* * *

For a group of friends like Ichigo Kurosaki, Percy Jackson, Michael Vey, Bennett Bordeaux, Peter Parker, and Randy Isaacson, staying normal was extremely hard because of their lives as a famous band. But the thing was, each of them covered their face with a mask so nobody knew what they really looked like. They also had stage names that they called themselves onstage during concerts and public appearances. Percy was known as J-Dog, Ichigo called himself Johnny 3 Tears, Bennett went by Charlie Scene, Michael had the moniker of Danny, Peter was Da Kurlzz, and Randy referred to himself as Funny Man. Known as Hollywood Undead, with the name referring to the fact that the friends went to their first concert in Los Angeles, they were very popular with the middle school, high school, and college communities because of their music being classified as a fusion of rap and rock.

They lived together in a large house on the outskirts of Manhattan and did online courses sponsored by a K-12 program while they were not playing in front of sold-out crowds. Unfortunately, the band manager had been in a meeting with the band members' adult supervisor and the two came to a decision that would change that.

"What do you mean we're going to school? All of us are doing well in our online classes. So why?" questioned Michael. He was upset with the woman who was taking care of them, Hera Juno, because she did not ask them if they even wanted this. Ichigo scowled even deeper than usual when Hera had told them while the rest of the group was simply curious at what exactly the news meant for the band's future.

Hera sighed. This was not going to be easy for her one little bit. "I know this isn't ideal, but look at yourselves. You don't have any friends outside of the band, you only interact with each other, you need to socialize with more people." At that sentence, the friends groaned.

Yep, not one little bit.

Bennett cut in, "Honestly, I just want a little bit of normalcy for once in our lives. But what about us playing? If we go to school, are we still able to play?"

"I got in touch with your old friend Kisuke Urahara. His underground club/bar needs a couple of bands to play and I was able to get you the main slot for however long you are in school," Hera said. "He can keep your identities hidden by giving you a discrete exit so you can get out of the building quickly and quietly."

They figured they could make it work. Then Randy asked a question they immediately regretted.

"What school are we going to?"

"Olympus High."

Silence followed. All musicians proceeded to scream out, "No! No, god no!" referencing one of their favorite lines.

Percy then flew into a rage. "We are not going back to that school! One, we hated it there, two, we were humiliated by the jocks when we first went there, and three, Olympus High is where the Hunters of Artemis go! They despise all men and believe we are all evil and will never change our 'vile ways'. They especially hate us. I have caught tons of silver parka-wearing girls lurking nearby when we have performed and they have these murderous expressions on the faces like they want to kill us."

The band really did not want to go back to the school. They had very few friends there and each of them had girl problems, meaning each member was hopelessly head over heels for a girl that they thought they had no chance with. They were good friends with the girls, but the sextet most likely would not be recognized by them. Come to think of it, nobody would know who they were. The members had changed considerably during their time away from Olympus High. They all had grown taller than 6'1", gotten various tattoos, and had different hairstyles compared to before becoming musicians.

A light bulb went off simultaneously in their heads. _Nobody would recognize them_. They widened their eyes and looked at each other, wondering if they all were thinking the same thing. A cheeky grin appeared on each of their faces.

Michael was the first to voice their thoughts. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" In response, the smirks got even wider.

Hera looked a little lost at what was happening. "What are you six smiling about?"

Peter looked at her, still sporting a grin. "Think about it. We look completely different compared to when we all left Olympus High. No one will know who we really are. We can start over again. No bullies, no jocks to humiliate us, none of that. Plus, if we still want to play or practice from time to time at school, we can just play songs from other bands and not wear our masks. Even if someone does recognize us, they won't mess with us. We look too intimidating."

Understanding their reasons, Hera nodded, glad that they agreed. She only wanted them to stop dwelling on the past, and if they thought a fresh start was what they needed, then that was okay with her. "Ok, you're starting in a week. Just don't do anything reckless. I don't want to see you six hurt like before."

"We'll be okay, Aunt Hera. It will be better, I promise you," the orange haired member assured her. "Boys, let's make an impact on Olympus High, shall we?"

* * *

The streets of New York were busy at 8:00 in the morning. Cars and buses whistling by, the morning sun shining down on the businessmen walking to work, the suburban areas quiet as—

"Gods damnit, didn't you turn off the light in the truck after we came back from the mountains, Yoruichi?"

"Shut up, Thalia! You were the one who left on, Sparky!"

Well, not that quiet.

Thalia Grace and her friends were parked in a Starbucks parking lot a mile from Olympus High with her Chevrolet Tahoe out of power and waiting for someone to help jumpstart the truck. Needless to say, all of them were not happy with their predicament because they had less than an hour to get to school and there weren't many people around to ask to help them. They had gone into the shop to each get a coffee and Thalia had started the Tahoe after they came out of Starbucks when it just died. Many curses and swearing followed from the owner of the black SUV which lead to the current situation.

Each of them were some of the most popular girls at Olympus High. Thalia was the archery team captain, Yoruichi Shihoin was the head of the karate club, Taylor Ridley was captain of the cheer squad, Anna Marie was the founder of the art club, Tia Halibel was the star of the women's swim team, and Nelliel "Nel" Tu Odelschwanck was part of the student council. They were all beautiful in their own right and were best friends. They had also been friends with six other boys who were aspiring musicians, but the six boys disappeared after they were victims of a unmerciful beat down by a group of jocks and their instruments were destroyed by some of the school's resident Hunters of Artemis who decided that they had to be taken down a peg, just because they were "talentless men who were oppressing the great and talented female musicians", and to make matters worse, both incidents were public, meaning most of the school saw what happened.

It had been a little over a year since their friends left Olympus High and the girls missed them dearly, wondering each day where they were. Thalia and Yoruichi had gotten into multiple fights with the Hunters and jocks over what they did to the boys. Tia cried herself to sleep most nights, whispering to herself, "I never told him how much I cared for him." Nel drowned herself in work, trying to get the teachers and administrators to punish the jocks and the Hunters for the incident and limit the female supremacist group's influence on other girls since other boys at Olympus High had been attacked like Ostin Liss after he defeated a female student in a school wide trivia competition and Leo Valdez after the mischievous Latino boy harmlessly flirted with a group of girls. Taylor shut herself in her room sometimes, refusing to leave unless the rest of her friends went out to go somewhere with her. And Anna painted and painted until her hand was numb, trying to forget that horrible day. Sometimes they all went to hang out together to numb the pain at small restaurants or diners.

However, they decided to go to the mountains for a weekend in October to get away from school and have some fun for once. But one of them left the light on in Thalia's truck, causing the battery to run for most of the night after they came back and it eventually died when they got their coffee from Starbucks and exited the store. The Green Day enthusiast was not pleased in the slightest.

Anna suggested that they call Thalia's dad, Zeus, and get him to bring his car and some jumper cables to restart the battery and she responded with a flat "No."

Tia said, "Well, many other students come to this Starbucks all the time before school and school doesn't start for another hour. So we can wait until one of them shows up."

"I guess that works," said Yoruichi.

The conversation switched to music. They talked about upcoming albums and Thalia was excited about the next Green Day release. Then Taylor asked the group about a particular band that had been making waves in the music world.

"Hey, anyone heard about that one band that released their first album over a year ago? The rock band that nobody knows who they are or what they look like?" she asked.

The group looked at her. The resident punk had heard of the band and so did the rest of them, but they never really listened to their music. "Yeah, they wear masks and each have a unique stage name. You're talking about Hollywood Undead. They put out four albums in the span of a year and a half and they are releasing their fifth in less than a month. It is extremely rare for an entire band to release so many songs in so little time. I know Green Day did something similar sometime ago, but Hollywood Undead did within two years of their debut. That has never been done before and it is damn impressive. And their music is really good." Thalia stated.

Nel looked like something was bothering her. "Wasn't that the band the Hunters hate so much because they sing about women, partying, drugs, and other topics?"

"Yeah, and I heard at some of the gigs they play at, the Hunters attempt to stalk and unmask them. It was what got Miss Artemis Diana at our school investigated by the FBI because the band's manager got them involved after an overzealous Hunter decided to attack them at an interview for an event. Here, I'll play one of their best songs."

Thalia pulled out her phone and searched for the band and pressed play. Pretty soon, "Undead" by Hollywood Undead began belting out of the phone's speakers.

**(AN: Okay I know in real life Deuce was the frontman at the time when Swan Songs was released, but the band re-recorded some of the songs on the original album with Danny as the lead vocalist, but not all of them and I know Da Kurlzz left before Five was released, but for the story's sake act like Danny sings all lead vocals of Swan Songs and Da Kurlzz never left the band. Not hating on Deuce or anything like that, it's just easier to write the story when the members who have been together the longest as a group are part of the story.)**

_"Undead" by Hollywood Undead_

_All: Undead!  
Danny: (Undead)  
All: Undead!  
Danny: (Undead)  
All: Undead!  
Danny: (Undead)  
All: Undead!  
Danny: (Undead) _

_Da Kurlzz: (Undead!)  
Danny: You better get up out the way  
Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say  
'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway _

_Da Kurlzz: (Undead!)  
Danny: You better get up out the way  
Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say  
'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway _

_Johnny 3 Tears: Look up and see that motherfucking writing on the wall  
When you see J3T thirty deep, he's down to brawl  
Fuck all haters I see 'cause I hate that you breathe  
I see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease  
I got HU tatted on the front of my arms  
The boulevard, brass knuckles in the back of the car  
'Cause we drunk-drive Cadillacs, we never go far  
But when you see us motherfuckers, better know who we are  
I got one thing to say to punk-asses who hate  
Motherfuckers don't know but you better watch what you say  
From these industry fucks to these faggot-ass punks  
You don't know what it takes to get this motherfucking drunk  
I'm already loud, maybe, it's a little too late  
Johnny's taking heads off of all faggots who hate  
'Cause I'm like God, motherfucker, there's a price to pay  
Yeah, I'm a God, motherfucker, and it's Judgment Day! _

_Da Kurlzz: (Undead!)  
Danny: You better get up out the way  
Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say  
'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway _

_Da Kurlzz: (Undead!)  
Danny: You better get up out the way  
Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say  
'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway _

_Da Kurlzz: (Charlie Scene!)  
Charlie Scene: I'm getting used to this nuisance of fags who badmouth this music  
How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this  
You cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it  
I took the chance, I played the bill, I nearly died for this music  
You make me wanna run around pulling my guns out and shit  
You're tempting me to run my mouth and call you out on this, bitch  
How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this  
You need to slit your wrists, get pissed, and go jump off a bridge  
What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
What? You think I just got lucky, didn't work for this shit?  
Bitch, I've been working at this ever since I was a kid  
I've played a million empty shows to only family and friends  
What kind of person would diss a band that deserves to get big?  
I'd hate to be that person when my verse comes out their kid's lips  
That shit's as worse as it gets, this verse is over, I quit  
Signed "Charlie Scene" on your girlfriend's tits! _

_Da Kurlzz: (Undead!)  
Danny: You better get up out the way  
Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say  
'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway _

_Da Kurlzz: (Undead!)  
Danny: You better get up out the way  
Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say  
'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway _

_Da Kurlzz: (J-J-Dog!)  
J-Dog: White boys with tattoos, p-pointing right at you  
We're breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom  
Pack of wolves 'cause we don't follow the rules  
And when you're running your mouth, our razor blades come out  
B-but you always press and you know I never stress  
With Loki DMS, J-Johnny to my left  
Got Phantom and the rest who are down to rep the west  
I grew up on drive-bys and LA gang signs  
So what the fuck you know about being a gangster?  
Da Kurlzz: (Uh-huh!)  
And what the fuck you know about being in danger?  
Da Kurlzz: (Whoa!)  
J-Dog: You ain't doing this so you know you're just talking shit  
Mad at all of us 'cause every song is a fucking hit!  
_

_Da Kurlzz: (Undead!)  
Danny: You better get up out the way  
Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say  
'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway _

_Da Kurlzz: (Undead!)  
Danny: You better get up out the way  
Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say  
'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway _

_All: (Undead!)  
Johnny 3 Tears: Motherfucking time to ride, ride  
All: (Undead!)  
Johnny 3 Tears: See you duck when we drive-by  
All: (Undead!)  
Johnny 3 Tears: Motherfucking time to ride, ride  
All: (Undead!)  
Johnny 3 Tears: Won't you punks just die, die, die?  
All: (Undead!)_

All of the girls, save for Thalia, were speechless. She had heard the song being played on the local radio before and was not surprised at the others' reactions.

Tia was the one to break the silence. "They are awesome! Yeah, they cuss a bunch, but still. That is a great song. Just how popular are they?"

The purplenette of the friends looked up the band on the internet. "Probably the hottest music group to hit the airwaves since Taylor Swift, according to the critics on many different music review sites. It also says that many different people have tried to find out what the group looks like and their real names. No one's had any luck though because they always wear their masks when they perform or go to public events." the dark skinned girl said.

They then heard LINKIN PARK and Papa Roach booming from two separate stereos and turned their heads to see a black Dodge Challenger Hellcat and a blue Ford Mustang GT pulling into the lot and parking in front of Starbucks.

"Who do you think that is? It is certainly not one of our classmates because no one in our school drives a Challenger or Mustang. And they are parking in the student section." questioned Anna.

"Don't know, but they got good taste in cars and music. They must be new students cause those spots are only for those enrolled in Olympian High." responded Nel.

The two cars sides opened up and the occupants stepped out. The girls went bug eyed at the sight of the boys that exited the cars. They looked familiar. Very familiar.

They all wore shades and hoodies and were tattooed, if the ink on their hands peeking out of their sleeves was anything to go by, and three of them were heavily tanned while the rest had varying shades of tanning on their skin, but the hair of each boy was different. One had raven black hair with streaks dyed blue in an extreme spiked quiff, another had dark brown hair in an undercut, the third had shaggy orange hair, the fourth's hair was dirty blond and gelled into long spikes with shaved sides, the fifth had midnight black hair gelled into a fanned mohawk with the fan dyed blue, red, green, and auburn, and the last had medium brown hair spiked into a faux hawk with the sides of his head shaved.

The reason why they looked so familiar was the color of their hair. It was the exact same as their old friends. But the hair was styled differently.

The boys went into the coffee shop and came out a couple minutes later with drinks and started talking to each other.

Anna blurted out, "Okay, you're seeing what I am seeing right?"

"Yep. Though I don't believe it." said Taylor.

"Ditto. It is like looking at Ichigo, Michael, Randy, Percy, Peter, and Bennett in the future." Yoruichi said, in shock at seeing who were essentially clones of the boys they knew so well.

"If they are new students, we might as well ask them to help start the Tahoe," Thalia said. She walked over to the boys. "Excuse me. We are having a bit of car trouble. The battery's dead and we need someone to help us restart it. You don't mind helping us, do you?"

"Not a problem." the boy with blond hair replied. He got in the Challenger and drove over to the Tahoe, parking right in front of the SUV. He popped the hood and trunk of the car and got out jumper cables from the trunk. The rest of the boys walked over to where the girls were.

"Are you going to Olympus High?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. We used to go there, but we switched to online classes a while ago. We just now decided to go back to regular classes. I'm F, the guy with the mohawk is Charlie—"

"What's crackin'?"

"—the redhead is Johnny—"

"Yo."

"—the guy with blue streaks in his hair is Jay—"

"Sup."

"—the brunette with the undercut is Dan—"

"Hello."

"—and the brunette with the faux hawk is Kurl."

"Hey."

"I'm Thalia. The others are Tia, Nel, Anna, Taylor, and Yoruichi. Are those your real names?" she asked.

"They're our nicknames. Alright, Jay! Fire it up!"

F had given the jumper cables to the kid with the quiff and Jay set them up and he started the Challenger and it roared to life. The Tahoe did the same.

Thalia breathed a sigh of relief. They wouldn't be late after all.

The boys all got in their cars with Jay and Kurl each driving and pulled up to the girls.

Jay rolled down the window a little. "Well, see you at school."

The punk girl said, "Thanks for helping us."

He smiled at her, a genuine smile. "I will always be around to help you, Pinecone Face."

They drove off with the radio booming out music.

Thalia whispered to herself, "Pinecone Face... PERCY! Girls, Jay just called me Pinecone Face. Only Percy calls me that! No one else knows about that name. Those boys didn't just look like our friends, that was actually them!"

Tia looked hopeful. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Damn, they really changed."

But the girls wondered, just how much did they change?

* * *

**C: What happened here? Anyone want to tell me why the stove is destroyed, where the hell Funny got weed to begin with and why is he doing the Chicken Dance naked on the roof, how come the upstairs bathroom mirror has the words, "Crash is a dingbat and a single lonely loser" spray painted on the mirror, why is the neighborhood pizza guy is tied up, and... are those the cops?**

**JD: Oh crap! Guys, run!**

**C: Officers, please excuse their moronic tendencies and stupidity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crashmanboy: Remind me again why we are here.**

**J-Dog: Because Sweet on America is the only place in Manhattan that I can get my blue Cherry Coke.**

**Funny Man: Well, I need to get some bags of Doritos. I already ate the ones I bought last week.**

**JD: I don't care where you get your stinking Doritos, just don't make out with Nel in the store**** like you did at Taco Bell.**

**FM: Oh, you mean like how you and Thalia were sucking each other's faces back at the mansion?**

**JD: ...Let's not talk about that anymore, shall we?**

* * *

The ride to school was quiet. It was appropriate considering that the girls' friends had come back to the school they originally left. Thalia drove without talking, the rest doing the same. The silence was not meant to be, however.

"So they finally came back. After more than a year, our friends are coming back to school with us," the aquamarine haired student council member huffed. Then she gave an evil grin. "I'm giving Randy a piece of my mind for leaving me alone with all the insufferable boys at school!" That was the wrong thing to say as Yoruichi smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, does Nelliel love the blond bomber? I wonder how much you missed him?" she snickered.

"Bite me, you she-devil! You should know better than to get on my case about Randy! How's your infatuation with a certain strawberry?"

The mocha-skinned teenager's eyes widened and she blushed faintly, but Thalia was able to see it and laughed out loud.

"Well, well, looks like we all love one of them. Oh don't look at me like that, we all know it's true," the driver of the vehicle chuckled. "I love Percy, you all know that, Taylor's got the hots for Michael, Anna has a thing for Peter, Yoruichi obviously really likes Ichigo, Nel is of course infatuated with Randy, which leaves Tia and Bennett. She cares for him a lot. It's all out there, so that means that no one can tease the others about who they like. Got it?"

They all agreed straight away, none wanting to be a victim of the teasing from the others.

The girls pulled into the school parking lot with thirty minutes left before class and hopped out of the truck, walking to the front entrance where many of the other students were standing and talking to each other. They walked to a corner of the area and waited for the boys to show up. It took about fifteen minutes for them to show up.

They pulled up in the same two cars as before with this time, Shinedown playing in the Challenger and a From Ashes to New song booming from the Mustang. Almost every student turned their head and looked in the direction of the two sports cars.

The boys got out of the cars and looked at each other and nodded. They walked up to the front doors and opened them. Each of them could hear the whispers coming from the other students very clearly. Some wondered who they were.

"Who are they?"

"Do they go here? I've never seen them before."

And others... were just asking for trouble, if what was being whispered was taken into account.

"Ooh la la, Drew likes."

"They look like wusses."

"Great, more arrogant men we can pummel."

The last comment came from one of the girls in silver standing to the side. The boys stopped and eerily turned slowly and stared at the group.

Peter snarked, "I know you. Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. You've harassed and attacked many boys at this school. Our aunt warned us about your tendencies to attack boys in the name of female empowerment. Your mistress as well as your group as a whole were investigated by the FBI for hate crimes and stalking a popular all male band. Seems like terrorists and criminals aren't just men these days. So tell me Nightshade, do you feel empowered when you get away with hurting males who have done nothing to you or is the excuse 'I'm on my period' no longer sufficient?"

The rest of the students dropped their mouths in shock. No one bad mouthed those girls and got off without getting a black eye and bruises.

Zoe shook with anger. "You arrogant male pig! Who do you think you are?!"

"Someone who has no one respect for people who lord over others just because they believe others are inferior and pigs and someone who just wants to get through life doing what he loves. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go get our schedules from the front office."

They entered without saying anything else.

"Well that was informative. It looks like they hold a grudge against Zoe and her fellow members. Considering that those girls broke the instruments they spent a lot of time saving up for, they have a right to do so," Taylor said. She looked at her watch. "Come on, the bell is going to ring in ten minutes. We have to get to class."

They entered the building and went to their homeroom and sat down in their seats. The rest of the class entered. All of the girls were in the same homeroom, along with some other friends of the boys such as Ostin Liss, Jack Vranes, Tatsuki Arisawa, Johnny Storm, and Piper McLean.

The teacher came in and stood at his desk. "Alright, class. We have six new students. Please welcome them and treat them nicely. You boys can come in now."

The boys most had seen earlier in the day walked in. They still had their sunglasses on, covering their eyes. They stood at the front of the room and took their shades off and all the girls in the room gasped. They were hot, supermodel hot. Some of the braver girls began drooling, but were quickly shut down by the boys glaring at them. When they glanced over at the six girls sitting together, their glares softened and they smiled. The boys began introducing themselves.

"I'm Randy Isaacson."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm Peter Parker."

"I'm Bennett Bordeaux."

"I'm Michael Vey."

"I'm Percy Jackson."

The teacher continued speaking. "Boys, you can take your seats now," the boys walked to open desks and sat down. "Alright class there's two events that I have to announce. First, the school is hosting a singing competition later in January. You can sign up for a spot in the front office, but be warned. There is a maximum of twenty spots available, so it is first come, first serve. Second, the winner of the competition will receive the chance to perform at a year-end celebration for the entire school."

Whispering and murmuring circulated around the room. Except a certain band was doing something else. They just smirked at hearing the news. This was great. If they played at that competition and won, they could potentially reveal who they were at the end if they felt like it. This could be perfect for them.

The class continued for another half hour with the students working on homework or assignments for other classes. But the six girls kept sneaking looks at the boys. It was them. They were really here. And damn, their friends looked good. But where had they been all this time?

"Alright, class is over. I will see you tomorrow." the teacher dismissed them. The students walked out the door to their next class, many of the girls looking at the new students and giggling. The boys saw this and sighed. It was going to be a long day. At least they would be able to see the girls they liked during lunch or downtime.

* * *

The rest of the morning went as expected for the boys, getting introduced in their other classes and listening to the teachers drone on about boring subjects, but when lunchtime came, they had no idea where they were going to sit. Unfortunately, Drew Tanaka decided to walk up to them and started getting in their space while she asked them to come sit with her and her friends.

"Oh boys, you know you want to! Just come sit with us. I promise we won't bite." said the scantily clad teenager, giggling like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard of.

They deadpanned at her, then looked at the table where her friends were at, then back at her. 'This chick's looking like she drops it for anyone and anything that's even remotely good-looking and has probably contracted every possible disease from banging it with so many dudes and she ain't nothing I want to get touchy-feely with,' all of the boys collectively thought. 'And the friends are most likely just as bad as her, though Tanaka definitely is in a league of her own.'

The mohawk sporting member of the group put his hands together like he was praying and breathed in and out through his nose. He pointed his hands, still in the prayer motion, at Drew and yelled out, "Be gone, thot! We don't need none of you because we don't need them crabs from you and your posse of switch hitters! This body is off limits to thots like you!"

The entire cafeteria shook with the laughter of the students who were present. The entirety of the room, save Drew and her friends and the Hunters, were in tears from laughing so hard and a couple of students fell out of their seats and were rolling around on the floor. Drew and her friends locked shocked at the boys out right refusing to sit with them. Drew was also incredibly embarrassed at what Bennett had said to her and she walked back to her friends and sat down with her face fire engine red the entire time. Eventually, the commotion quieted down, but the guys could still hear a lot of the students present gossiping about them. 'Let them gossip about us, none of us care.'

The band surveyed the cafeteria. They could already see the cliques and little groups the room was divided into. The jocks sat with the cheerleaders, the geeks and nerds were in a group together, the popular students were situated in one corner of the lunchroom, and so on. Frankly, they wanted to sit with their old group of friends, but the scary part was how the others would react to them coming back after they left without telling anyone. A few would probably want to kick their asses, namely Tatsuki.

"Well, let's get this over with. I just want to see everyone again. Here's to hoping they don't flip out when they see us." Michael said and crossed his fingers with each of his bandmates doing the same. They carried their trays of food they had gotten from the lunchline before Drew had approached them to the table where their friends were sitting. "Hey guys, can we sit with you?" said Ichigo awkwardly.

A bunch of heads turned toward the boys. Smiles broke out on a certain part of the students sitting there. "It's been some time, Ichigo. You guys look good considering what happened to you and your instruments. Come on, we've been waiting for you to sit with us." said a smiling Yoruichi.

That single sentence took the tension right out of the boys. They sat down and began talking with the others while all of them ate lunch together. They had missed a lot in their time away. Tatsuki had become a high level karate champion, Jack had started competing in amateur mixed martial arts matches, Piper had finally gotten a boyfriend, and Chad was a youth boxer. Man, everyone had big changes in their lives. Then a stray thought hit Randy. 'Wait, if Piper got a boyfriend, does that mean Nel got one as well? If she did, then there goes my chance.' He thought.

Fortunately, Peter asked Tatsuki a question that led to relief for Randy and essentially the rest of them. "So Tats, do you have a boyfriend too?"

"No, most of the boys here are idiots. I'm still waiting for a guy to come along who is my type."

"Oh, so do Tia, Anna, and the others have one as well?"

Nel was quick to shoot that notion down. "No, but each of us have someone we like and we're waiting for them to tell us if they like us or not."

The lead vocalist of the band asked the question the boys were dreading. "Who?"

"We can't tell you, we're still waiting. But what we will tell you is that each of us love the person we're waiting for." the bubbly teen said with conviction. The male friends were surprised at the declaration, but what could be seen in their eyes was longing and hopefulness, although none of the females recognized it.

The touching moment, however, was interrupted by the bell for the next class. The group of friends groaned and started grabbing their stuff to exit the cafeteria. Oh well, they'd meet up after school, no big deal.

* * *

The boys waited impatiently in their classes for the final bell to signal the end of the school day, drumming their fingers, bouncing their legs up in down, or (in Ichigo's case) scowling harshly at the clock. They just wanted to get the day over with so they could hang out with their old friends, but time was simply being cruel to them.

The teacher droned on about an unimportant subject (at least they considered it unimportant, who the hell was going to use the quadratic formula in the real world? Nobody, that's who) that the boys weren't the slightest bit interested in. They paid attention, but they just didn't care.

The bell finally rang and the students packed up and left the classroom hoping to get home as soon as possible. They met up with their friends and decided to hang out at a local teen club in the city. Ichigo, Peter, and Percy took the Mustang while Bennett, Randy, and Michael drove the Challenger and the girls took Thalia's Tahoe. Chad, Tatsuki, Jack, and Piper piled into Chad's F-150 and followed the others.

The club was in downtown Manhattan about 15 minutes away from the Empire State Building and was a major hangout for teens from a bunch of different schools, especially Olympus High. It did not serve any alcohol, which everyone was fine with because they did not want to get wasted out of their minds and do something they would regret, but had a DJ, dance floor, a selection of bands who would rotate playing for the club, a stage for the bands to play on, a fully staffed kitchen, and a bar that served a large selection of nonalcoholic drinks, even drinks that normally had booze and liquor in them which would be switched out with other ingredients like juice, soda, and other types of drinks (such as a Mimosa but instead with sparkling juice, not champagne).

This specific club, Soul Society, was the one that the band's old friend Kisuke Urahara owned and ran and where they were going to play at. Urahara was part of the small group of people who knew about Hollywood Undead's true identities, along with their band manager, Apollo Diana, the brother of Artemis Diana, and Hera Juno, who informed their parents when they first got famous. He was also their mentor, considering he had a huge love for music, especially rock and could play almost any instrument and be a master at it. It was him who helped Undead become the megastars they were today by producing their music and assisting Apollo in managing their band. And the boys were forever grateful for his help and made sure to properly thank him as much as possible.

The group arrived, walked in, and immediately went to a large table where everyone sat down and ordered their drinks. They conversed with each other a little bit with Michael asking how each of them had fared after the beatdown and humiliation the band had suffered that caused the boys to leave. According to them, it was not easy handling the fact that some of their closest friends left without saying goodbye and never told them where they went. Percy simply told the others that they had decided to switch to online schooling in order to complete high school without having to deal with the people who hurt them. The girls understood, but they were not happy about it. Their beverages came and the afternoon started getting better.

At that moment, Kisuke decided to pop in. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Looks like you boys finally came here after all. I've been waiting for you six to show up." the goofy club owner chirped. He was wearing his usual outfit of jeans, Vans, a button up shirt, and a puffer vest. He smiled at his pupils. To him, Peter, Bennett, Percy, Ichigo, Michael, and Randy all looked extremely happy being back with their friends and loves and seeing their faces alight with joy made his day. He had mentored their rise to stardom even before they became big names in the music industry and been good friends with them for a while. He had seen them at their lowest point and it wasn't pretty. They were depressed after their instruments were destroyed and did not have the money to repair or replace them since they had spent a lot of it on actually buying them.

After a month of depression, Urahara decided to give them instruments that he did not use anymore free of charge as long as they got out of their funk. Their depression stopped and they went back to their old selves and decided to start playing again. They recorded a bunch of songs they had already written with Kisuke producing them and sent off their first album, ironically dubbed "Swan Songs", to Apollo, who got the album published at the recording label he worked at, and their journey began.

Ichigo smiled at the blond man. "It's good to see you, Kisuke. We still on for tonight? Is our slot still there?"

"For you six, always." The club owner walked back to the bar to help out the staff a little bit.

Taylor asked, "So you know the owner?"

Randy nodded. Most of the girls were surprised. Just what had their crushes been up to this past year?

One girl, however, had something else on her mind. Tia was contemplating whether to talk to Bennett and tell him she loved him or not. She missed him all this time and did not want to lose him again. That made up her mind. When the blonde beauty had a chance, she would tell him. And she decided to take her chance now.

"Bennett... will you... dance with me?" nervously asked the tanned girl.

The rest looked at each other and smirked while the punk boy's eyes widened and he nodded dumbly. Tia held his arm and walked with Bennett toward the dance floor. For a good half hour, they danced with each other, just having a good time and blocking out the world around them.

They both were enjoying themselves and the music had switched to another song when she asked, "Can we talk?"

Hearing this worried Bennett. "Something wrong, Tia?"

She bit her lip and looked at him, which was not easy. While she was not a short woman by any means, he dwarfed her in height by a good margin. The teal-eyed woman had to strain her neck a little to look at his face and make eye contact.

When he looked at her eyes, they were watering a little bit. "Tia? Why are you crying? Please don't tell me I did something to make you upset."

"Bennett, we've known each other for a long time and been best friends for almost just as long. When you left Olympus High, I thought I would never see you again. I felt so alone and... I was heartbroken and wanted to be with you wherever you were," She took a deep breath and readied herself for her next words. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you and always have. You are my everything and I—" Tia was cut off by Bennett closing the distance between their faces and mashing his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but started kissing back with passion. The kiss increased in intensity and turned into a mini-make out session. They eventually had to break apart for air, but their lips were still tingling like they were shocked with static electricity. Both of the teens put their foreheads together and sighed.

"I love you as well. I was so scared that you would not return my affections for you and I didn't know what to do. I have been in love with you since I could understand what you meant to me. You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Tia."

Tia Halibel, the star swimmer of Olympus High School, was crying tears of joy. Here she was, her dream had finally been realized, the man she loved telling her he loved her too. And she wasn't about to let him go. "I don't plan to. Does this mean we're together?"

"Yes, it does."

There was whooping and cheering going on from their friends at the table who had turned to watch the two lovebirds when they got closer to one another. But the couple didn't care. They were together and that's what mattered to them.

The couple walked up to their friends and suggested they all go home. The rest agreed and paid for their drinks, then they walked to their respective vehicles and drove home. There was teasing thrown around by the other girls and boys in Bennett and Tia's direction, but it was all in good fun.

Thalia dropped off the rest of the girls at their houses and went home while the band drove home to their mansion and Chad went home, but not before he dropped off Tatsuki, Jack, and Piper at each of their respective houses.

When the boys got home, they were immediately greeted by Hera who asked how their first day back at the school was.

Percy replied, "It was fine. Nobody remembers who we are except for our group of friends. We ran into the Hunters though, but Peter ran his mouth too much, basically telling them they made excuses for being female supremacists and he had no respect for people like them. We might have to watch our backs after that, they may want payback for us calling them out like that."

"Just be careful. You boys have already suffered enough at their hands. So, did you see the club you're playing at yet?" the woman asked, wanting to know if anything interesting happened.

Ichigo got an all-knowing grin, one that promised pure embarrassment for the bandana-wearing member. "Oh we did. Kisuke was there and he said hello and assured us our slot will always be there for us. And something special happened to Bennett while we were there. Guess who he locked lips with? TIA HALIBEL!"

Hera smiled. "Aw! I'm happy for you, Bennett. She's a nice girl and you've been friends with her for quite a bit of time. And don't think I don't know that each of you are in love with one of Tia's friends! Boys... if you want to be happy and have someone in your lives to love... catch the fish before it swims away and is lost forever."

The boys got a solemn look at what their caretaker said. She was right, they wanted to be with their crushes. They had to act fast or they might lose their chance with them. They had been alone for a long time and it was about time they had someone to love and love them back.

A couple hours later, the boys packed up the band's instruments and equipment and put them in their shared black Suburban. They weren't going to use the tour bus since the band was in school and they did not need to have paparazzi on their asses trying to track them down. It also was not that long of a drive and it was not worth wasting gas. They drove downtown to the club and parked in the back behind the building. Unpacking their gear and bringing it into the back, they began setting the equipment up. After, they went to the locker room to get ready. Kisuke had set them up to be the main event for a good portion of the time they would be playing here and tonight was one of those nights. Hollywood Undead would be the next band onstage, the previous act starting to play their last few songs.

They huddled up together, hoping to get in a last minute pep talk. "Guys, whatever happens tonight, let's just enjoy ourselves. We are at a new stage in our lives, Bennett's finally got the girl he loves, and all of us have a chance to be happy. Alright, let's go out there and put on one hell of a show." said Michael. They placed their masks over their faces and waited behind the curtain.

The band before them had finished and was leaving to go home. Undead got into position with their instruments in hand and waited for the announcer to sound off. He did so within a couple of minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now is the time for the main act of the night! They are the men in the masks, the kings of Los Angeles, the hottest rock band in the world! They are... HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD!"

The crowd went ballistic. They were chanting "Undead Army!" and cheering until their throats were raw. The curtain went up and there they were. Six men in unique masks who had shook the music world with their songs and got the masses back into nu-metal.

Danny just had one thing to say to the fans in the club. "Welcome to the Undead Army." Then the night really got started.

* * *

**Charlie Scene: Let's get one thing straight, Kurlzz. I never took your hair gel.**

**Da Kurlzz: Charlie, you have your hair in a freaking mohawk! You use more gel than the rest of us. Of course you took it!**

**CS: Did you ever realize that the rest of us use gel as well?**

**DK: ... oh. Well, I can't find it! So... you took it!**

**CS: God damn it! I did not take your hair gel! I will look for it myself. *looks around in Da Kurlzz's room and bathroom for about 15 minutes* Dude, you are a idiot, it was in your drawers buried underneath everything.**

**DK: Thanks... but you probably put it there after taking and trying to hide it.**

**CS: ... You're gonna continue just to piss me off, aren't you?**

**DK: *gains a shit-eating grin* You know it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Johnny 3 Tears: So if I help you find something nice to wear for your date with Taylor, you will not post that embarrassing video on the band's Twitter page?**

**Danny: Yeah. Just help me find something, anything presentable will do.**

**J3T: *smirks evilly when he finds a mankini in the store's rack* How about this? It suits you.**

**D: *deadpans* Screw you, Borat. Just for that... *brings out his phone* and... published!**

**J3T: WHAT?! NO!**

* * *

The night at Kisuke's club went great for the band and the people had a blast. The guys played their hearts out, allowing the fans to enjoy and dance to the music. Hollywood Undead played a couple of their party-based songs like "California", "Party By Myself", "Pigskin", and a couple of different themed songs that really set the tone. Nothing like a song about drinking and partying to really get the night going.

Finally, the last song played and they bid farewell. The clubbers slowly trickled out of the building after paying for their drinks and food and went home. The band packed up their equipment and carried it to the Suburban, putting everything in the trunk. Kisuke came out to them to thank them for coming to his club and sort out some other details.

Urahara suggested that since they were back in school, they should only play on certain weekends so that they had time to do homework and not have to play every single day of the school, which would cause them to burn out quickly. The friends agreed and said they would play the first and third weekend of every month that they were in school and figure out later if they wanted to play at his club during the summer or go on a summer tour. They came to an agreement and parted ways for the night.

Since it was Friday, the boys decided to head home and just lounge about while playing video games or watching TV. Randy gave Michael the keys to the SUV and he started the car while everyone buckled in. The black vehicle pulled out of the parking lot and drove off into the night.

"Alright, boys. How was that for our first gig at Kisuke's club?" exclaimed Percy as they drove along the busy streets.

"Awesome as hell!" shouted the rest of the band. They whooped and cheered in celebration, happy that the fans loved them.

"Not only that, but there were no Hunters there. Chalk up a win for the Undead Army!" shouted the elated Ichigo. They all nodded at that, none of them could stand that group of women and they knew the Hunters had no reason to do the things they did. What sickened them was the unfounded bigotry many boys had to endure due to a single group's hate just because they were born males. And that same group had attempted to attack them before, which made the band hate them even more.

Peter calmly said, "Forget about them, they're not worth it because they are and always will be scumbags. Let's focus on something positive, okay?"

"Fine. Oh, turn the radio up, one of our songs is on!" said Randy. Sure enough, it was one of their songs, "Been to Hell". They began singing along.

_"Been to Hell" by Hollywood Undead_

_J-Dog: Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees  
It'll make you beg for more until you can't even breathe  
Your blindfold is on tight but you like what you see  
So follow me into the night 'cause I got just what you need  
We're all rolling down the boulevard full of pimps and sharks  
It's a motherfucking riot we've been dying to start  
You better grab a hold 'cause now you know you're falling apart  
You thought these streets were paved in gold but they're dirty and dark _

_All: (Been to hell!)  
Danny: I can show you the devil  
All: (Down you fell!)  
Danny: Can't hold yourself together  
All: (Soul to sell!)  
Danny: Down here, you live forever  
Da Kurlzz and Danny: Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!  
All: (Been to hell!)  
Danny: And I can show you the devil  
All: (Down you fell!)  
Danny: Can't hold yourself together  
All: (Soul to sell!)  
Danny: Down here, you live forever  
Da Kurlzz and Danny: Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! _

_Da Kurlzz: (Welcome!)  
(Welcome!) _

_Johnny 3 Tears: In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst the sheep  
At the bottom of the hill but at the top of the street  
Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit  
And you're running hard but this wolf, it's always at your feet  
Yeah, you've seen it all before but the wolf's outside your door  
And you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore  
Another victim of the Star Spangled Banner of the street  
Now you're in the world of wolves and we welcome all you sheep _

_All: (Been to hell!)  
Danny: I can show you the devil  
All: (Down you fell!)  
Danny: Can't hold yourself together  
All: (Soul to sell!)  
Danny: Down here, you live forever  
Da Kurlzz and Danny: Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!  
All: (Been to hell!)  
Danny: And I can show you the devil  
All: (Down you fell!)  
Danny: Can't hold yourself together  
All: (Soul to sell!)  
Danny: Down here, you live forever  
Da Kurlzz and Danny: Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! _

_Da Kurlzz: (Welcome!)  
(Welcome!) _

_Charlie Scene: You need to wake up and face it so you can taste my reality  
Now you're stuck in this place you hate and you came here so happily  
Then it made you lose your faith and that's what fucked with your sanity  
Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity  
Hollywood is your friend and the Undead are your family  
We'll take you to the edge and turn your regret into agony  
And I'll never let you go 'cause I know you'll come back to me  
I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy _

_All: (Been to hell!)  
Danny: I can show you the devil  
All: (Down you fell!)  
Danny: Can't hold yourself together  
All: (Soul to sell!)  
Danny: Down here, you live forever  
Da Kurlzz and Danny: Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!  
All: (Been to hell!)  
Danny: And I can show you the devil  
All: (Down you fell!)  
Danny: Can't hold yourself together  
All: (Soul to sell!)  
Danny: Down here, you live forever  
Da Kurlzz and Danny: Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! _

_Da Kurlzz: (Welcome!)  
(Welcome!)  
(Welcome!)  
Da Kurlzz and Danny: Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares  
Da Kurlzz: (Welcome!)_

They laughed in delight at hearing one of their songs being played on the radio. It always made them happy when their music was heard by them. The friends continued driving home, content with how the night turned out.

* * *

It was late at night in Anna's house and she was up talking to the rest of her girlfriends on a video chat call. This was a weekly thing that they had done for a long time. Each of them were gossiping about the latest news pertaining to school and other topics of interest. Right now, Taylor was talking about how Flash Thompson had beaten up a boy who asked out his girlfriend earlier in the week and the unfortunate victim had to go to the nurse's office.

"I mean, just why would Flash think that would be an appropriate response to a kid that didn't even know he was dating Liz Allan? He is such a thug." Taylor ranted.

Thalia continued, "Just goes to show you that he's nothing more than a neanderthal. The whole football team is like that. I know for a fact that Thompson hooks up with every girl he finds hot and dumps them after he's done with them. Matt Sloan, the fullback, is a chronic shoplifter. The starting running back, Sosuke Aizen, is a player and has dated most of the girls in the school at least once. Hell, there's very few boys on the football squad and some of the other sports teams that aren't jerks, thugs, or bad news. At least my brother isn't like that, even though he's on the baseball team, thank gods for that miracle."

Just then, an alert from her phone pinged. The punk girl looked at it and unlocked her device, opening up her messages app. She looked through it and stopped for a second. "Huh, that's weird."

Nel asked, "What's weird?"

"You remember the band we were talking about today before the boys met us at Starbucks, Hollywood Undead?"

The Shihoin girl thought back to the conversation in the morning. "Yeah, what about them?"

Thalia said, "Apparently, they just finished playing at a club in downtown New York. I just received a text from our friend Leo that one of our classmates just put a post concerning that fact on his Twitter page with a picture of the band playing in the club."

"What's weird about that?" asked Tia. Bands usually played in a variety of venues like clubs and arenas, it wasn't strange to hear about that specific band playing in a club in one of the biggest cities in the country. So what was it that made their friend intrigued about this event?

"See for yourself." She sent a text to each of them with the post. Then she waited for their reactions...

"Um..." That was Nel.

"What in the..." Cue Taylor's surprise.

"This can't be right." Anna.

Tia whispered, "No way..."

"Thalia... are you sure this is correct?" Three guesses to who that was.

She sighed. "Just so we are clear, can you five tell me the name of the club Hollywood Undead played at tonight?

A chorus of shaky voices called out, "Soul Society."

"Yep. We were just there. Does anyone find it freaky the band we were discussing just played at a teen club we just visited and whose owner our friends know personally?"

They agreed. How was that even possible? They knew that the band was the hottest topic in music right now and had revived a genre that had not seen mainstream popularity since the days of Limp Bizkit, P.O.D., and Trapt, but why had this band played at the exact same venue they were at? Then the goth of the group pointed out something odd in the picture.

"Hey, anyone else notice the hair of one of the members, the one with the bandana and sunglasses? What's up with his hair?"

The rest of them looked at the picture. The specific member of the band had a large mohawk and had the fan dyed a series of colors, a hairstyle you would normally find on punks.

Thalia looked him up. "That's Charlie Scene. He's famous for that mohawk of his and he's dyed it different colors throughout the band's career. It looks like he's currently dyed it... wait, am I seeing this right? Blue... red... green... and auburn? Tia, it's like your boyfriend's haircut!"

The tanned teenager took a closer look. She gasped in shock. "You're right. Why is that?"

Yoruichi asked, "Hey, you think the boys telling us those nicknames has anything to do with this?"

"I don't think so. They most likely were copying the band's stage names, they're huge music fans, remember? And I think Bennett was inspired by this guy to style his hair that way." Taylor replied.

"I guess you're right. Alright, I'm going to bed. I'll see you girls later." The ebony-skinned girl shut off her computer and tucked in for the night.

One by one, the rest of the girls did the same.

However, as she laid down to sleep, Anna could not help but think, 'If Bennett had the same hair style and dyes as Charlie Scene, could it be that he actually _is_ Charlie Scene himself? Could it be that our loves are a world famous band?'

* * *

The rest of the weekend went on by and the boys hung out with their friends, hoping to make new memories in addition to the old ones they already had. To their dismay, the girls insisted on going shopping at the mall to buy some new clothes on Saturday.

The band found themselves walking around the mall waiting for their friends to do their browsing and getting themselves split up, each going with their crushes in different directions to help the girls select outfits. They didn't know why the women had each taken them to do that and what to expect. They just went along with it in order to make the day go faster and not be so bored.

But their female companions knew why. Earlier in the day, Yoruichi came up with a brilliant idea to get some attention from the man they liked: Showcase some sexy outfits at the mall's stores that would make them drop their jaws. They each agreed, although Tia felt she didn't need to do this because she had finally gotten the boy she wanted to be with, but she still agreed nevertheless because she could not pass up an opportunity to look good for Bennett.

Each of them split up and pulled their crush along into different stores. They grabbed clothes and outfits they thought would look good and told their male friend to wait outside the changing room.

Peter was patiently waiting and looking up the newest movies to go to since he had planned to take out Anna on a date to the movies on a weekend off from playing at the club. The head of the drummer of the band snapped up quickly as Anna exited the stall. His jaw dropped as he took in what she was wearing.

Anna had on a black bikini with white claw marks on the top and skulls on the bottoms. A see-through shirt adorned her torso and showed off her flawless porcelain-like skin. She still had her makeup on and it complimented the look even further, making her look damn sexy in Peter's opinion.

She asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Peter had a noticeable blush coming to the surface on his face and couldn't form the words that he wanted to say. He began mumbling incoherent sounds in an attempt to speak. The goth teenager took that as a great sign and she smirked in victory. 'Oh, he likes it, no... he _loves_ it!'

A wolf whistle came out from the mouth of a nearby male teen who had walked into the changing area with a pair of jeans on a hanger. "Looking good, girl."

Peter growled darkly and gave a menacing glare to the loser that tried to make a move on Anna. The boy froze and quickly ran out the store, leaving the not-yet purchased item on the ground. He chuckled. "Moron."

He felt her eyes on him and turned around to see Anna's face smiling in happiness. "My hero." She hugged him and he blushed again when her sizable breasts pressed up against his muscled chest. Inwardly, he was grinning like a loon. 'This is a sign. Anna likes me, why else would she show off this swimsuit to me and ask my opinion about how it looks.'

She let go and tried on a couple more outfits, each driving Peter crazy in seeing them, giving him the necessary courage to ask her out. She was damn beautiful and he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else with her.

After Anna came out of the stall in her regular clothes, she gathered her items and walked with the brunette to the cashier. She paid for her clothes and walked out the store with her friend in tow. They walked for about a minute and Peter stopped to finally ask her out.

"Hey, Anna?" he nervously mumbled.

"Yeah, Peter?"

"Do you... I don't know, I was thinking that we go see a movie next weekend, if you want to."

She smiled coyly. "Peter, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Hehe, yeah." He stopped talking when she looked at him knowingly. "I mean, yeah, I am."

"Great." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him along to where the rest of their friends were.

Both went to their respective groups of friends and sat down with them.

"Okay, girls, spill. How did it go?" demanded Yoruichi. She was dying to hear how her plan worked.

"Oh, it worked perfectly. I got Randy to go bug eyed after he saw me in a tank top, jeans, coat, and heels. He started stuttering and told me that I looked gorgeous!" the busty, teal-haired Nel squealed in delight.

Thalia said, "Same, except I dragged Percy into Hot Topic and tried on some ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket, and I am pretty sure his mind had to reboot a couple of times out of shock if the look on his face was anything to go by."

The other girls each said something similar, then Anna revealed that she had shown off a bikini for Peter and he blushed before scaring off a boy who leered at her, a sure sign of his attraction for her.

"And then as we walked out of the store, he... asked me to the movies on a date!"

The girls congratulated the white-streaked goth on a job well done, continuing to eagerly gossip about the boys.

Meanwhile, the boys were slowly coming to after their senses were assaulted by stunning views of the beauties that were their friends.

"Okay, did all of us get shown outfits by the girls that looked good on them, or was it just me?" stammered Ichigo. His face was still red after what the object of his hidden affections showed him.

His bandmates collectively nodded. Just what had gotten into those girls? This wasn't normal for any of them!

Michael exclaimed, "Why though? I always thought Taylor was beautiful before, but she took it to a whole new level with her showing off those clothes."

Percy thought for a minute. "Is it possible that they're trying to get us to show an interest in them? Tia finally got together with Bennett, that could be a sign that the girls we love do love us back."

A smile appeared on their faces, showing their happiness.

"Well, after Anna showed me a couple of outfits, we walked out of the store and I finally asked her out. And she said yes!" Peter chirped.

"That's a good thing, dude! That's now two of us who manned up and found our other half. This is definitely a sign. But right now, I'm going to get something from the food court, you guys coming with?" asked Bennett. The rest of them got up and went over to ask the girls if they wanted anything, with the girls saying yes and following them as well.

All of them ordered their food from different places and sat down together. They conversed during their meal and discussed things that had happened in Olympus High while they were gone. It was quite peaceful and nothing could ruin it...

"Ugh, what are you losers doing here?" an obnoxious voice sounded out.

Scratch that, _almost_ nothing could ruin it.

A group of guys in football jerseys had noticed them and walked on over to annoy the hell out of them. It was the Olympus High football team, but luckily it was of the less intelligent players on the team. The guy who called out to them was Matt Sloan, the boy the girls were talking about the previous night.

Sloan was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but somehow he had the brains to stay on the team even with his abysmal grades. He was also a creep and would occasionally leer at girls, although many of them knew to stay away from him. The fullback was an ugly little punk with muddy brown hair, chipped teeth, broken nose, and beady little eyes that belonged on a rat. It didn't help at all that he dressed in expensive trashy clothes which he thought made him look distinguished.

"What do you want, Sloan?" Yoruichi hissed out. This is not what she had planned or in mind when the golden-eyed teen came up with her idea. These bozos were ruining the day and it was pissing her off!

"Justice for taking away our workout area in the school gym. You went to the administration and asked them to use the area for your karate club for training and meetings! They said yes and told us we now have to ask permission from them to even use the gym now since they claimed we had abused the privilege too much!"

"That's not my problem, Sloan. Your team was the one who would not let anyone use the gym no matter what. It's not my fault you guys decided to be selfish and completely ruin it for everyone else. Now, buzz off, we're busy eating lunch with our friends."

He snarled, "Who, these clowns sitting with you? Never seen them before. Well, they can watch me kick your ass right here!" He started stalking towards the group with the intent to seriously injure them.

"You have not changed at all, Sloan. Not even after a whole year of us being gone has anything changed. Your thuggish attitude is still despicable, and I don't like you trying to threaten my friends, especially Yoruichi." calmly said Ichigo. He slowly got up from his chair and stood to his full height, walking to the front of the table to glare down at the bully. His fellow musicians did the same to back him up.

Sloan began to sweat. 'What the hell?! Who are these guys, they're huge! Some of them are just as big as that Sado guy!' "Who are you?"

Randy raised his eyebrow. "You really don't remember us? Huh. Well, it doesn't matter. The point is, Sloan, you and your posse are annoyances to us right now."

The man secretly known as Johnny 3 Tears grabbed the jock by the neck of his jersey and lifted him off the floor. The jerk was not a shrimp, but like his friends, Ichigo towered over everyone, so lifting Sloan was relatively easy. He brought him to his face and glared at him. "And annoyances are not worth our time. But I'll make an exception for you. You so much as do anything to Yoruichi, I will hunt you down and make you suffer."

The rest of his friends stepped to his side and crossed their arms, daring the other athletes to try something. "That also applies to Taylor, Thalia, Tia, Nel, and Anna." Michael growled.

Ichigo shoved Sloan to the ground in a heap. He got up and ran off with his cronies out of the mall with his tail tucked between his legs. Bennett huffed, "Good riddance." The boys went to sit back down and found the girls smiling at them.

"I could have taken him, Ichigo. I am head of the karate club for a reason after all." chided the golden-eyed martial artist.

"Just think of it as insurance. Now you have a layer of protection if he tries anything foolish. I mean, we're friends after all." 'And hopefully, eventually, more than that.'

"Come on, let's get going. I don't want to stick around if Sloan is thinking to come back around later." Tia said, a shiver running down her spine at the thought of Sloan. They threw away their trash and exited the mall out of a different exit to avoid Sloan if he was lurking around.

"Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for doing that for me, that was really sweet of you to do that."

"And I would do it for you again in a heartbeat. You're important to me."

The mocha-skinned beauty's heart fluttered when she heard Ichigo say that. 'God, I love that boy.'

* * *

**Funny Man: Why are you watching South Park?**

**Crashmanboy: I can't watch any sports because there's none on.**

**FM: But why South Park though?**

**J-Dog: Because he's like Cartman. He needs his... BEEFCAKE!**

**C: *groans* You little shit. I already told you that I AM NOT FAT!**

**JD: Oh, sorry... big boned! HAHAHAHA!**


End file.
